dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
City Roleplay
A roleplay about a large city. You can be any creature - house cat, feral cat, stray cat, stray dog, pet dog et cetera. You can even be a rat or pigeon if you really want to be a pest! No playing as a human, though, unless you're playing as a pet. Then, you control the owner, unless you and another user are pets in the same house. You both share control of the owner/s. Status (Weather, Events etc.) Events: * Weather: Sunny Month: August Temperature: Very Hot Form Name: Gender: Species: Personality: Appearance: Pet?: Backstory: Other: Characters * Satin - Male House Cat, Chipper the Crow * Riot - Male Feral Cat, DreamingWolf1 * Ginger - Female Feral Cat, DreamingWolf1 * Strike - Female Fox, Ahill2208 Roleplay SATIN- The white cat felt the grass being crushed beneath his paws. He raised his nose to the air, taking in the smells. Satin started making his way towards the weeping willow at the back of the yard, looking for some shade from the harsh sun of August. The cat reached the large tree and stretched, hearing the ringing of his collar as he knocked it slightly. He then darted towards the fence, climbing over it. He'd take a little wander. GINGER- "Riot, let's hunt!" the ginger she-cat cried, kneading her paws in the dry soil. RIOT- He shrugged carelessly, flicking one large ear. "Sure," he said absentmindedly. "Whatever you want to do." GINGER- "No, I mean let's hunt TOGETHER," She cried. RIOT- He had paused, his eyes narrowed. "Wait," he said. "Ginger, stay back. I smell another cat." SATIN- He sniffed the air. Huh, feral cat? He rarely smelt that smell. The white cat let out an exploratory meow, though it came out as, "Meeee-a-ah?" rather than "Meow?" RIOT- "Did you hear that?" his lips curled back from his fangs, and his whiskers brushed against his cheeks. GINGER- "Hear what?" her long, striped tail gave a dramatic twitch. SATIN- He tried again, and this time his meow was less creaky. "Meee-ow-a-a?" RIOT- "There!" he stalked forward. "Stay back, Ginger, it could be aggressive." The meow didn't sound ''aggressive though, only inquisitive. But Riot still had to be cautious. GINGER- "I could help fight!" she cried, her fur bushing. RIOT- "No. Stay back, you're too small." A scent wafted into his mouth, making his lip curl. ''A house cat! ''House cats weren't aggressive, not usually but... SATIN- He smelt the feral cat smell much more now. This time, he used his words. "Anyone there?" he asked, curious. RIOT- He paused. "Yeah," he said. "What's it to you, street-rat?" SATIN- "Street-rat? I don't live in the street, and I'm certainly not prey. You're not living with a human, I'm guessing?" RIOT- "I am not going to answer that." He flicked his tail. "Why don't you show yourself? Or are you a coward?" SATIN- The white cat walked up to Riot, blue eyes staring at the other cat. RIOT- He sized him up, then sniffed. "Scrawny," he noted. "You're not much of a threat, are you?" SATIN- "No, not really. At least I'm not like the other cat in our home. She hunts leaves, while I hunt mice. Of course, there's rarely mice about, and - wait, wait, wait, I'm rambling, sorry, sorry. Anyway, on the subject of what you said, the most threatening thing I've done is chase the other cat - she's called Arya." RIOT- He sniffed. "Well, I'd like to see you try and chase me." He puffed his chest out. SATIN- Satin batted Riot's nose. "I have gotten you," he said. RIOT- A snarl etched into his lips, Riot's fur fluffed out. "I'd like to see you try that again, mange-pelt!" SATIN- The white cat unsheathed his claws. RIOT- He chuckled. "Ha, is that all you've got?" GINGER- "Wait, let's not fight," she pleaded softly. SATIN- He didn't care. The cat lashed out at Riot. RIOT- He dodged the blow and slammed into the white pet, throwing him to the ground and hissing in his face. SATIN- The cat went for Riot's throat, taking advantage of the fact that he was under the other cat. GINGER- "Stop! Stop!" she went around the thrashing Riot and gave Satin a shove. "Wait, please don't fight! Riot's got a big mouth but I love him and if he dies then I'll be all alone... please!" SATIN- "Then he really shouldn't ''insult cats," he hissed. GINGER- "But I said, Riot's got a big mouth," she pleaded. SATIN- "Fine," the white cat sighed, twisting around and walking towards a tree. GINGER- She sighed in relief and nosed Riot to his paws. "What were you thinking, bonehead?" she hissed. RIOT- The tabby tom growled and rose to his paws. "I'm fine," he hissed, shrugging her off and licking his sore shoulder. SATIN- The cat eyed the tree, thinking, but then decided against it. Instead, he walked around the tree. GINGER- "Come on, Riot, let's go," she growled. SATIN- He said goodbye to the other cats with a flick of his tail, walking back towards home. STRIKE- Strike padded through the city, looking for scraps. The scent of cat drifted towards her and she circled cautiously. SATIN- The cat froze, tensing up. He smelt a Fox. STRIKE- Strike crouched down and waited. She could see the cat now, a white tomcat. I'll just watch for now. maybe it'll hunt something I can take SATIN- He sniffed the air once more. It was closer. Satin wasn't too smart, he had to admit, but his instincts were still there. He ran. Strike- Strike sprung from her position and chased after the cat. She didn't put on to much speed, and was hoping to corner the cat, or at least exhaust it. SATIN- The cat scrambled up a fence and jumped into his owners' garden. STRIKE- Strike stopped at the fence and swished her tail in irritation. She paced along the edge of the fence looking for a hole, but found none and sat down SATIN- He dived through the window, remembering the many times when foxes would try to actually get his owners to open the back door. STRIKE- Strike glared at the fence before padding away to look for something else to do. She sat by the roots of a large oak tree and began cleaning the dirt off of her paws SATIN- The cat started eating his food nervously. STRIKE- Strike looked around for something to do.She decided to go back to the fence and wait, in case the cat came out. SATIN- After he finished his food, Satin peered outside uncertainly.